a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to robotic catheter systems, and more particularly, to improved input devices for controlling movement of catheters and sheaths within a treatment area, such as a cardiac chamber. Input devices according to the present teachings may also be used with other computer-based medical systems, such as simulation systems for training.
b. Background Art
Electrophysiology catheters are used for an ever-increasing number of procedures. For example, catheters have been used for diagnostic, therapeutic, mapping and ablative procedures, to name just a few examples. Typically, a catheter is manipulated through the patient's vasculature to an intended site, for example, a site within the patient's heart, and carries one or more electrodes, which may be used for mapping, ablation, diagnosis, or other treatments.
Traditional techniques of manipulating catheters to, and within, a treatment area typically include a physician manipulating a handle connected to a catheter. The handle generally includes a mechanism directly connected to guide wires for controlling the deflection of a catheter. A second handle is generally provided for controlling deflection of a sheath. Rotating and advancing a catheter or sheath generally requires an electrophysiologist (EP) to physically rotate and advance the associated handle.
Recently, catheter systems have been developed that work in concert with visualization/mapping systems, such as the NavX™ or EnSite™ systems commercialized by St. Jude Medical, Inc. However, conventional systems still generally involve an EP manually controlling a catheter and sheath system, and associated visualization systems typically reactively monitor catheter movement.